


Multicolored Lights

by CinnamonLily



Series: That Dargent Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Stiles is the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: Stiles brings Christmas to Derek and Chris.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: That Dargent Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579042
Kudos: 137
Collections: The Steter Network





	Multicolored Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).



> This one is for the ever so lovely MrsRidcully. Happy Holidays, sweetheart. I appreciate you and the fact that you enjoy my writing and aren't shy about it, and wanted to show it.

* * *

A week before Christmas, Stiles appeared at Derek and Chris’s house. His car—a new model Jeep that was a present from Peter, of course—was filled to the brim with boxes.

“What is all this?” Derek asked as Stiles carried the last ones to the porch.

“This,” he panted, “is Christmas.”

Chris came outside and raised a brow at the sight. Then he gave Derek his patented “I’m not going to touch this, you’re the alpha” look, turned on his heel, and went back inside to read.

“Why is it here?” Derek tried his best not to glare.

“Because you have a pack now, Derek. This is your first Christmas with a pack. You need ornaments, and I know you don’t have any,” Stiles explained patiently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“For the record, I still don’t like it that you’ve gone through my house,” Derek started, then held up a hand to shut Stiles up. “But why on earth ALL this?”

“It’s not ornaments, your presents are there, too.”

“Did I hear presents mentioned?” Chris peeked back out. His expression was hopeful, and Derek wondered if he’d gotten many presents as a kid, after his mom died at least. He knew that Chris and Victoria had made Christmas for Allison, but that tradition had ended when both women had passed away.

“Yes! Take those three boxes inside, will you? I’ll help your alpha decide what we put up out here.”

Under Stiles’s direction and minimal help, Derek put up yellowish lights on the porch, hanging them by the beams and wrapping them around the railing.

The only multi-colored lights Stiles dug out of his boxes of wonder came with a long outdoors extension cord.

“In case you didn’t have one. I thought we’d put these to that tree over there?” Stiles pointed. “I know you probably wouldn’t want to cut a tree and put it inside just for the holidays.”

Derek smiled, then. He walked to Stiles and hugged him close, enjoying the squeak he let out.

“Okay, I guess we’re hugging now,” Stiles murmured, then squeezed him back. “You can put me down now, big guy.”

Derek smiled at him again. “Thank you, Stiles.” Because he got it then; Stiles knew him better than most people. Knew he wouldn’t want to cut down a tree. Knew not to bring a lot of colored lights to hang all over because he preferred it things simple, and he knew that the lights he’d want for the tree outside could be colorful, because it wouldn’t be a Christmas tree without twinkling lights in multitude of hues.

“Okay. Well, let’s put these up. Wait, Chris is the tallest,” he stated absently, then called out, “Chris? Come help us!”

Technically, Chris was only an inch or two taller than Derek, but that didn’t mean Stiles wouldn’t make him lift Stiles onto his shoulders as they wound the lights around the beautiful tree.

There was a wreath and a few other things for the house, but all of it was nice and simple, and not over the top as part of Stiles and Peter’s house’s ornaments tended to be.

They gave Stiles the presents they’d gotten for him and Peter and pushed him out the door with promises of giving their pack a call on Christmas morning before opening any presents.

“There are a lot of them,” Chris murmured as he surveyed the pile in the corner by the fireplace where a tree would’ve gone if they’d wanted one.

“Yeah, they tend to go overboard a bit.” Derek went to him, wrapped his arms around his beta from behind, leaning his chin to Chris’s shoulder. “I think Peter’s making up for lost time and Stiles is….”

“Stiles.” Chris huffed. “Yes.”

It hadn’t been easy for them. Getting to this point where they were a pack of two and very happily together as a couple. After the first time they showered together, they’d taken it slower for a while.

“What are you thinking?” Chris asked quietly, looking into Derek’s eyes from the close distance.

“Us,” Derek whispered, and leaned in to kiss the brilliant smile stretching Chris’s lips.

They’d had a talk, early on, about their sexualities. Derek had been firmly bisexual, leaning towards women as long as he could remember. Chris, well, somehow it had come as a surprise and not, to hear that Chris was what he described as “Kinsey five.”

Falling into a sexual relationship when their wolves wanted to be as close as possible hadn’t been difficult. The human parts of them had been a bit scared, knowing how human emotions worked.

There had also been all that baggage. Some of it they would never get rid of completely, no matter how much they wanted to. Instead, they’d opted to start from scratch. Two wolves, an alpha and his beta, and two men who felt affectionate towards one another.

Now, months later, Derek knew he was in love, and he was pretty sure that Chris felt the same.

“Why hesitant?” Chris asked as they pulled apart from the kiss.

“What did I tell you about sniffing my emotions?” Derek scolded him gently, smiling to show he wasn’t upset.

“Wolf got worried,” Chris huffed, looking down. He was friends with his wolf now, almost completely one with it when he shifted, but sometimes the emotions of one bled through to the other in surprising ways. Sometimes the wolf did something very human, and occasionally, like now, Chris blurted out the wolf’s feelings.

“I love you.” Derek’s words made Chris’s gaze snap back to his.

Chris looked startled, and for a few painfully long seconds, Derek wasn’t sure how this would go.

Then that incredible smile showed Chris’s teeth again, the crow’s feet around his eyes letting Derek know exactly how he felt right then.

“I love you too, alpha,” Chris said, but instead of leaning back into a kiss, he tilted his head just so to show his respect. The look he gave Derek from under his long, pale lashes was mischievous.

Derek growled, grabbed him, and scented his neck, rubbing his stubble against the smooth skin, knowing what it did to Chris.

He fisted Chris’s hair with one hand and kept him in place, licking and sucking on his neck, then finally biting down hard enough to almost draw blood.

_“Mine,”_ Derek growled, his voice more wolf than human.

The scent of Chris’s precome, so familiar to Derek now, made him let go.

“Show me,” Chris breathed out.

Derek pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him toward the bed until he laughed and let himself flop back, making the bed frame creak.

“You’re going to have to tighten that again after tonight,” Derek nodded at the said frame. “And that’s a promise.”

The tent in Chris’s sweats got bigger.

Derek grinned. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

Chris bit back most of a whimper and got out of his sweats and shirt, then spread himself out on the bed like the feast he was.

Derek got naked and climbed on the bed, settling between Chris’s thighs.

They kissed for a moment, touching each other where they could reach, just being together in the most basic way.

Finally, just like Derek had known he would, Chris wrenched his mouth from Derek’s and said, “Please, alpha.”

Derek let his eyes flicker to red, his cock getting harder when Chris flashed his own yellow ones back.

“Tell me,” Derek said as he moved back to his knees and fisted Chris’s cock.

“I love you,” Chris replied, as easy as breathing.

Derek grinned. “Ditto, but I meant the other one.”

“Oh.” Chris chuckled. “Green. Very much green.”

“Good.”

Derek moved down smoothly and swallowed Chris’s cock. The sound Chris made was pure decadence, making Derek moan around his mouthful. The feedback loop continued for a while, and then Chris made another kind of sound, an impatient one.

Derek held out a hand and Chris slapped a tube of lube against his palm.

Quickly, Derek had three fingers inside Chris’s hole, and this time when Chris started to grumble, he didn’t stop. Chris’s back bowed as he shot into Derek’s mouth, his whole body twitching a couple of times.

When Christopher Argent let go, it was spectacular. Derek wondered if it was because of his past, the vigorous regimen and the rules, holding himself tight together to never, ever show weakness.

Derek grinned as he pulled out his fingers, then lubed his cock and gave it a few squeezes, humming with pleasure as he watched Chris gather his wits again.

Before he pushed inside, he looked at Chris’s face. Instead of a color, he got a blissed-out smile, which he took to mean green.

Derek bottomed out with the first thrust, just the way Chris liked it best. It had taken some trial and error, and there were still things to learn about each other, but this, they could do pretty damn well.

Chris stayed as he was, sprawled on the bed as Derek fucked him steadily. There was no rush, no need to prove anything. Derek liked this kind of sex, the ease of it, the way he knew he was bringing his partner pleasure and knowing Chris cared about his too.

“Are you going to give me your knot, alpha?” Chris asked in his sexy, sexy voice.

Derek’s hips snapped against him harder, making them both chuckle breathlessly.

“Have you been good?” Derek rumbled, leaning over him again.

His hips were moving leisurely, the strokes deep and slow. Chris was hard again, and Derek made sure to put just enough of his weight on Chris to sandwich his cock between them.

“You tell me.” Chris took the kiss Derek offered him, then wrapped his legs around Derek as much as he could.

They rocked together for a while, then Derek felt his knot starting to grow. He wished the position was better for knotting, but it would get uncomfortable soon.

He pulled out and without saying a word, Chris moved to lie on his side. Derek spooned him and pushed back inside him.

The noises Chris made when the knot began to catch were the most erotic soundtrack Derek had ever heard. He whined, moaned, whimpered, let out groans and almost pained sounds, but not once did he use his safe words.

When Derek finally felt almost too much resistance as he pulled out, he thrust back inside hard and locked them together.

They stayed just like that for a moment, just breathing, until Derek wrapped his fingers around Chris’s cock like that first time in the shower and began to jerk him off in the way he knew would bring Chris off spectacularly.

It took less than thirty seconds of Derek touching him just right to make Chris convulse around his knot.

Derek let go of his dick and grabbed Chris’s elbow as he twitched. As soon as he relaxed, his ass still milking Derek’s knot, Derek gave up his control and let himself come too.

As always, it took him a few minutes to come back to earth. Knotting was special, it took a lot out of an alpha, and in some old-fashioned packs it was considered a gift, especially back in the day.

Chris had known that from the first time they’d talked about it.

“Thank you,” Chris murmured now, lying in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek said, grinning against Chris’s shoulder.

In an hour, they had showered and were sitting on the porch with mugs of tea in hand, looking at the deepening shadows of the yard. Their tree was spectacular.

“It’s lovely,” Chris murmured.

“Yes it is. I’m so glad we got Stiles that book he wanted.”

“Even though it took a literal deal with some witches?” Chris asked, grinning.

Derek nodded. It had been worth it. Sitting on the porch with Chris, their feet entangled as the lights played on his skin and reflected from his beautiful eyes was everything Derek hadn’t known he wanted.

Chris looked at him then, read his expression and smiled. There was no need for words, they’d already told each other the three most important ones anyway.


End file.
